Declarations
by Chocolate Orgy
Summary: AkuDemy , What happens when Demyx is bounded to Axel's bed with a very horny redhead above him? The answer hot bondage sex of course! L E M O N late christmas gift for all AkuDemy fans small hint of MarluZexion...


Declarations

Hi I'm back yet again this is a Christmas fic (bit late though) for all you yaoi lovers out there!

A/N: This time it's AKUDEMY!!!!

Demyx: …

A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS DEMY-KUN /Huggles Demyx/

Demyx: look this is a nice gift and all but—

Axel/Glares at Demyx/

Demyx: I-I-I whaaaaaaaaaaa A-axel h-hates me /sniffle/

Axel: Hmph

A/N: Axie look what you did!

Roxas: Disclaimer the author does not own KH2

Warning: slight rape and bondage , blood and relentless amounts of teasing!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All nobodies to designated stations!" Zexion whispered

Roxas shoved Axel into his room while Marluxia prepared a distraction for Demyx to travel into the hallway Axel's room was located in.

"Hey Demyx!"

"Oh hi Marly!"

Marluxia cringed at the nickname but decided to let it go.

"Ok go down that hallway there's a surprise there."

"Umm if it's Axel waiting in his room to grab me then slit my clothes and start raping me then no thanks…but I know Marly wouldn't do something like that!" Demyx said

"Um no of course I wouldn't Demmy-kun." Marluxia said before shoving Demyx down the hallway.

Demyx the Melodious Nocturne was walking happily by humming a catchy Christmas tune when a pair of hands roughly grabbed him forcing him into a room.

"What's happen--." Demyx was cut off as he was gagged and laid down on a soft bed

Demyx looked up into the eyes of The Flurry Of Dancing Flames A.K.A Axel

"Hello Demyx…How nice of you to join me." Axel chuckled sending shivers down Demyx's spine.

Demyx did not like that weird hazy look in Axel's eyes. The Nocturnes eyes widened as his wrists were held above his head as he felt some material wrap around them, Demyx looked up and saw a leather belt that held his wrists to the headboard of Axel's bed.

Demyx wondered why Axel didn't bound his ankles but all thoughts were lost and replaced with fear as Axel started to slit Demyx's clothing off with a sharp pocketknife, First his cloak then boots were pulled off then his pants followed by his shirt and finally his boxers, a now naked Demyx was bound and gagged…prisoner to The Flurry Of Dancing Flames.

Axel smirked and removed his own clothes then he began to kiss Demyx's neck pausing at his jugular vein nipping and sucking it to leave a mark. Demyx began to struggle tears of frustration fell from his beautiful aqua eyes as he yelled "I don't want this let me go!" but it came out in a stream of jumbled noises.

Axel looked down at Demyx his face almost sincere, he removed the gag from the poor boy's mouth and gently kissed him on the lips.

"Demyx I love you I've always had I just never got the chance to admit it to you."

"A-axel I love you to."

"Can you let me do this?"

"Yeah but on one condition."

"Name it sweetcakes."

"Untie me."

"Hmm no."

"Axel untie me NOW or I will scream so loudly that this whole room will burst."

"Alright alright geez."

Axel untied Demyx who immediately tried to get up but only ending with Axel pushing him back down.

"Na uh I'm on top Demyx-Baby."

"But—"

"No buts."

"A-alright."

Axel lowered himself downwards licking the tip of Demyx's cock.

"Nnng oh a-ah Axel." Demyx cried out his hands tangling in Axel's hair

"Oh uuhhnn a-axeeel."

"You like that don't you Demyx?"

"Y-yes o-ooh."

Axel took most of Demyx's cock into his mouth and started to suck slowly. Axel smirked as the blonde beneath him bucked his hips up gently.

Axel took Demyx's cock out of his mouth and chuckled as the nocturne whimpered.

"Ah uh Kitten you need to be a good boy."

"Nnng master please uhh."

Axel smirked he turned Demyx over so his stomach was lying over Axel's thighs, Axel grabbed Demyx's ass before pulling his hand back and spanking it roughly.

"AH!"

"Hmm my little sex kitten I think you need some punishment."

"Nnng punish me Master I've been bad."

"Hm."

SMACK.

Slapping sounds echoed within the walls of Axel's room as he continued to spank his beloved erm…Sex Kitten.

SMACK.SMACK.SMACK

"Uhhhgg Master…"

"Aww I think you've had enough kitten…"

"Nnng Master p-please."

"Do I turn you on kitten?"

Demyx nodded furiously as His "Master" chuckled

Axel switched Demyx around so his Kitten was lying on the bed facing upwards he then spread Demyx's legs apart and promptly shoved his cock inside.

Demyx screamed tears running down his face, Axel gently licked the salty liquid off his lover's face and started to whisper comforting things to him.

"Demyx shh it'll get better soon I promise."

Demyx nodded as Axel kissed him on the lips.

"A-axel?"

"What is it kitten?"

"M-move."

"Beg."

"Wh-what."

"Beg me Demyx."

"Please?"

"You can do better Demmy!"

"Please Axel I need you please!"

"Aww good kitten."

Axel promptly started to move his hips banging in and out of Demyx. Demyx moaned and wrapped his long legs around Axel's waist, Axel's hands resting on the pillow on either side of Demyx's head as Demyx gripped onto his forearms.

"Ah uh uh ohhh M-mas-master uuhhh."

"You like that?"

"Y-yes master o-ooh nnng uhuuuuh."

"Harder faster Master please aaaahhhhhh."

"O-oh Master c-coming!"

"Scream my name kitten!"

"AXEL!"

"LOUDER!"

"AXEL AXEL AXEL AXEL OOH AXEEEEEEEEEELLLLL AXELLLLLLLLLLLL AHHHHHHHH!"

Creamy white liquid shot out of Demyx's cock as Axel came into him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AXEL AXEL AXEL AXEL OOH AXEEEEEEEEEELLLLL AXELLLLLLLLLLLL AHHHHHHHH!"

"Hmm guess our plan worked."

"Sure did Zex but now let's have some fun of our own." Marluxia said kissing down Zexion's neck.

"Nnng Marlu Ahhhh."

"Shh Zexy let's go to my room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A-axel?"

"Yeah Kitten?"

"Don't call me that."

"So you call me Master…"

"Shut up."

"You should have heard yourself it was like AXEL AXEL AXEL AXEL OOH AXEEEEEEEEEELLLLL AXELLLLLLLLLLLL AHHHHHHHH!"

"Stop teasing me!!!"

"Oh you know you like it…"

"Another round?"

"Oh I'd thought you'd never ask Demmy!"

This time Axel took the pocketknife off his desk.

"A-axel your not going to."

"Shh I'm not going to hurt you I just want to…taste you."

"Umm okay."

Axel slit the knife gently down Demyx's right inner thigh making a small amount of blood flow out.

Axel slowly traced his tongue along the cut.

"You taste so good Demyx so salty and sweet."

"A-axel."

Axel flipped Demyx back into the previous position slamming into him again.

Demyx let out a small squeak of pain.

"S-so tight Demyx it's so hot and tight inside you nnng Demmmyyyyx."

"Axel god don't stop please don't stop."

"Axel uh AXEL OH MY GOD AAHHHHHHHH."

"OH DEMYX."

Both Axel and Demyx came at the same time.

Axel fell forward leaning on Demyx's chest.

"I love you so much Axel."

"Heh well I love you a lot too Demyx."

After their declarations they both drifted off to sleep…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N: YAY ITS FINISHED!

Demyx/blush/

Axel: that was…hot…mmm Demyx…sex kitten /jumps on Demyx and rips Demmy's clothes of/

Demyx: AHH AXEL OH GOD FASTER OH YEAH.

A/N: ummm I'll go now /leaves/


End file.
